I'll be There to Protect You
by Shiki Raven-Sakuraii
Summary: Hanya dengan janji yang mereka buat, perasaan aneh menghampiri mereka. chibiSasuXchibiNaru. Sho-ai, AU, Don't Read if You Don't Like! Special for Shika Nara and Thy uchiuzu. RnR please...


**Disclaimer**, Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing**, chibiSasuXchibiNaru

**Warn**, Boys Love, AU, alur yang sangat kacau dan tidak jelas, dan tak ketinggalan TYPO, etc

_**Don't Read If You Don't Like**_

_Special Fic For;_

_**Ichimiya 'Mugi' Uchiha (Thy uchiuzu)**_

_And_

_**Shika Nara**_

_**Hope You Like it ^^**_

Sasuke : 7 tahun

Naruto: 4 tahun

Have Nice Read ^^

'Aku selalu mengigat kejadian itu'

Pemuda mungil berambut pirang itu memakai kemeja putihnya yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

'Hihihi, apakah kalian ingin mengetahui ceritaku, hm? Baiklah…'

OoOoOoO

Anak manis itu menangis sendirian dibawah pohon Sakura ditaman kota. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Kenapa anak manis itu menangis? Jawabannya singkat. Karena dia anak yatim piatu. Dia tinggal disebuah panti asuhan yang kecil disisi kota.

Tak ada anak yang ingin bermain dengan bocah manis itu, hanya karna alasan '_Anak yatim_'. Tak ada petunjuk tentang orangtuanya, yang dia ketahui adalah marga 'Uzumaki' yang ada di nama belakangnya.

Anak itu terus menangis, bahkan tak sadar, bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata _onyx _yang terus memperhatikannya dari kursi taman yang tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Anak bermata malam itu terus memperhatikan bocah pirang yang menangis dibawah pohon Sakura musim semi. Pandangannya tak bisa lepas pada bocah yang lebih kecil darinya. Penasaran, anak tampan itu berjalan kearah tempat bocah pirang yang menarik perhatiannya sedari tadi.

Naruto, nama anak yang menagis itu, dia bahkan tak sadar ada orang yang menghampiri dirinya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri yang sudah melayang entah kemana.

"Hei," Sasuke, anak tampan itu berjongkok dihadapan Naruto dan menepuk kepala mungil bocah pirang yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto mendongkakan wajah _Imut_nya untuk melihat siapa orang yang menepuk kepala pirangnya itu. _Sapphire_nya mendapati anak yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. _Wow_, anak yang sedikit lebih besar darinya. Kulit berwarna susu, dan memiliki mata seindah _Malam _tak berbintang, ditambah rambut berwarna _Dongker _yang melawan gravitasi. Sempurna dan berkesan Tampan.

"Ka-kamu ciapa?" Tanya bocah pirang itu pada anak tampan yang berjongkok dihadapannya. Naruto menghapus sisa air matanya yang menghiasi pipi tan yang memiliki enam pasang garis halus ditiap pipi _chubby_nya. Seperti rubah. Rubah mungil yang lucu.

"Sasuke. Namaku Sasuke Uchiha. Kamu sendiri siapa? Mengapa kau menangis?" Tanya Sasuke menatap _langit_ dihadapannya. Nada bicara Sasuke, cara bicaranya bahkan tak seperti anak pada umumnya.

"I-itu kalena tak ada yang mau belmain cama Nalu," jawab Naruto. Bocah mungil ini berusaha menahan air matanya agar tidak menetes kembali.

Sasuke menaikan kedua alisnya, "Lalu, siapa namamu?" tanyanya kembali. Naruto berdiri dari duduknya, menatap_malam _Sasuke.

"Naluto, Naluto Ujumaki. Cacuke, um- kenapa ada dicini?" Tanya Naruto heran. Aia memiringkan kepalanya, menambah kesan _imut _pada dirinya.

"Aku boleh bermain denganmu tidak?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Sasuke bahkan menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto tadi.

Naruto membelalakan matanya, menatap bocah yang lebih tinggi darinya, "Cu-cungguh? Ca-Cacuke mau belmain cama Nalu?" Tanya Naruto tak percaya.

"Hn. Jika kau tak mau juga tak apa." Kata Sasuke datar. Nqaruto menggeleng keras,

Bocah pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan semangat, "Enggak kok. Nalu cenang cekali~" jawab Naruto ceria. Ups.. Senyumnya sangat lebar, membuat Uchiha kecil-dengan tak sadar- juga menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

Masih dalam posisi berdiri, Sasuke menanyakan hal yang tadi sempat terlupakan, "Hei, kenapa tak ada yang ingin bermain denganmu?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati. Dia takut, bocah manis dihadapannya menangis kembali.

Naruto menundukan wajah manisnya. Kesedihan yang tadi sempat hilang, kini dating kembali.

"Cemua bilang, kalena Nalu tidak punya olang tua." Katanya lirih. Bahkan, Sasuke nyaris tak mendengar perkataan bocah bertubuh mungil itu.

Sasuke merasa bersalah, dia tak tahan melihat wajah manis itu bersedih, "Maaf." Kata Sasuke sambil menatap wajah yang tertunduk itu. Naruto menggeleng pelan,

"Tidak apa, Cacuke." Naruto kembali bertemu dengan _malam_ milik Sasuke. Sasukepun menatap _langit cerah_ Naruto.

_Onyx _bertemu_ Sapphire_

Seakan terperangkap dalam keindahannya.

"A-anou, Cacuke," Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang sempat tercipta antara mereka. Yang menyebabkan perasaan aneh muncul dihati bungsu Uchiha tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Naruto tak perduli akan gumaman 'Hn' milik Sasuke. Naruto langsung melanjutkan pertanyaannya,

"Cacuke tinggal dimana?" Tanya bocah manis itu penasaran. _Hei,_ kenapa 'Bocah-Pirang-Manis' itu memiringkan kepalanya sih setiap bertanya sesuatu? _Ukh… _ Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum menjawab,

"Rumahku tak jauh dari taman ini." Naruto hanya mengangguk kecil, "Cacuke tinggal cama ciapa?" Tanya bocah manis itu kembali.

Pertanyaan Naruto barusan membuatnya mengingat orang tuanya. _Haaah…_

"Aku tinggal dengan Anikiku. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu." Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan nada lirih. _Heh_, walau wajahnya masih tetap 'Datar'. Tetap saja tertangkap oleh bocah pirang dihadapannya itu.

"Maaf," ucap Naruto dengan nada bersalah. Sasuke menatap lembut kearah Naruto, pemilik mata _malam_ itu menepuk lembut kepala _blonde_ bocah manis itu,

"Kau tak salah Naru, kenapa harus minta maaf?" kata-kata Sasuke barusan terdengar sangat lembut pada si pirang manis. Bahkan dia tak pernah bernada bicara lembut dengan Anikinya sekalipun. Aneh.. Dirasanya, ia sedang kerasukan.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya kecil tanda setuju. Lalu, Sasuke menarik tangannya yang tadi berada di kepala Naruto.

"Um- anou, Cacuke," panggil Naruto ragu-ragu. Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Kenapa?"

"Cacu janji mau jadi temennya Nalu, telus?" Tanya Naruto gugup, pipi tannya merona, membuatnya semakin imut.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil sebelum menjawab, "Tentu, aku akan selalu menjadi temanmu." Naruto tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tunggu disini sebentar, aku akan segera kembali." Naruto hanya memperhatikan Sasuke yang tampak sedang melakukan sesuatu-um dengan merangkai bunga melati dan tangkai bunga yang tidak diketahu olehnya?

Cukup lama Sasuke bergulat dengan bunga melati-yang sekarang tentunya berubah bentuk, dia menghampiri Naruto yang masih menunggu dibawah pohon Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu setelah sampai pada tempat Naruto. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, melihat dengan tatapan heran pada benda yang Sasuke sodorkan padanya.

"I-ini… A-pa?" Tanya Naruto heran. Jelas saja dia heran. Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah cincin yang terbuat dari… Bunga melati yang dililit atau rangkai, mungkin?

Sasuke mendecak, "Ck, ini tentu saja cincin, bodoh. Aku membuat ini _khusus_ untukmu."

Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya, "_Khusus untukku?"_ Naruto masih tak percaya dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan, lebih tepatnya tak mengerti.

"Hn. Kemarikan tanganmu." Perintah Sasuke. Datar memang, tapi tak _dingin_.

Naruto mengulurkan tangan sebelah kirinya. Sasuke menggenggam tangan mungil hangat milik Naruto yang diulurkan padanya, dia pasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Naruto.

"E-eh?" pipi tan Naruto kini dihiasi warna merah muda karna perlakuan Sasuke. Dia terus memperhatikan Sasuke sampai orang yang membuatnya merona selesai dengan acara_ memakaikan cincin_ dijarinya.

Naruto terus bertanya dalam pikirannya, apa maksudnya. Seakan tahu apa yang Naruto pikirkan, Sasuke ambil bicara,

"Ini untuk _janji_ yang telah aku buat padamu," ucap Sasuke lembut. _Malam_-nya menatap _samudra_ milik Naruto dengan lembut.

"_Ja-janji_?" Tanya Naruto heran. Pipinya masih menunjukkan rona yang entah kenapa membuatnya merasa aneh.

Sasuke mengangguk lembut, "Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu menjagamu, aku akan selalu melindungimu, yang paling penting adalah…" Sasuke jeda sejenak, "_Aku akan selalu bersamamu_."

Sejenak, Naruto tertegun dengan perkataan Sasuke barusan. Matan safirnya berkilau karna air mata yang menggenang disudut matanya. Membuatnya semakin _Indah_. Menawan hati sang Uchiha

"He-hei, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir. Naruto menggeleng lembut,

"Ti-tidak. Nalu cangat cenang," kata bocah pirang itu. Sasuke menghela nafas lega,

"Hn." Naruto tersenyum manis pada Sasuke. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Sasuke, menjinjitkan kaki kecilnya. Sembari memejamkan matanya. Dan selanjutnya adalah…

_CHU~_

Bibir kemerahan itu mengecup pucuk hidung Sasuke.

Sasuke membelalakan kedua matanya, tak percaya pada apa yang dilakukan _bocah manis_ itu padanya. _Oh God_, dirasa wajahnya menghangat.

"Aligatou, Sasuke." ujar Naruto setelah melepas _kecupannya_. Naruto tersenyum sangat manis, dimata Sasuke. Air mata bahagia menetes dari _langitnya_.

Rona merah masih menghiasi pipi pucat anak laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu. Tak dapat dipungkiri, Sasuke sangat _senang_. Entah dalam _arti _bagaimana, yang jelas anak bermata_ onyx_ itu merasa perasaan _asing_ dihatinya.

"…Ya." jawabnya lirih. Direngkuhnya tubuh mungil dihadapannya. Berusaha agar si pirang merasa bahwa dia akan _selalu ada_ untuknya.

"_Aku akan selalu disini untuk melindungimu_."

…_Aku akan selalu melindungi Naruto. Aku janji…_

OoOoOoOoO

Remaja berambut pirang itu duduk di tatami kamar bernuansa _kuno_ itu.

"Ternyata _dia _benar menepati janjinya." Ujarnya lirih, dia tak ingin membangunkan _kekasih_nya yang sedang terlelap. Mata _langit_nya menatap sesuatu ditangan kirinya. Benda berhiaskan _white crystal_ melingkar indah dijari manisnya.

Tubuh bawahnya tak memakai sehelai benangpun, hanya menggenakan kemejaputih. Dia sandarkan tubuhnya pada samping tempat tidur dikamar itu.

"Kupikir dia bohong. Sampai sekarang _dia_ masih menjagaku." Naruto terkikik pelan. Pemuda bermata _onyx _itu masih _hadir _dan_ menjaga_nya. Malah lebih _possesive_ dari yang dulu.

"Kau membicarakan apa, Dobe?" suara berat itu mengaggetkan Naruto. Naruto melirik kearah orang yang mengaggetkannya. Dia menemukan sang _kekasih_ sedang terduduk diranjang mereka. Yap.. _Mereka_

"Kau sudah bangun, Teme?" Naruto naik keranjang berukuran king size tersebut, mendudukan diri di samping pemuda yang tak memakai atasan. Membiarkan dada bidang berwarna pucat miliknya terekspos.

Sasuke mendecak, "Tentu. Suaramu itu yang membangunkanku." Sasuke merangkul pemuda _manis_ disampingnya. Membiarkan sang Rubah menyandar pada dadnya.

Yang dirangkul hanya tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, Sasuke. Aku pikir kau tak akan menepati janjimu."

"Hn. Aku 'kan sudah bilang, _aku akan selalu bersamamu_." Ujar pemuda bermata _malam _itu sambil mencium tengkuk _kekasihnya_.

Naruto tersenyum lembut, "Ya, kau menepati janjimu."

Sasuke tersenyum lembut pada _malaikat_ dihadapannya itu, "_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan selalu disini, untuk menjagamu…"_ dikecupnya bibir mungil sang _malaikat_. Sang _malaikat _itupun membalas kecupan dari sang pangeran yang menjadi _kekasih _hatinya itu.

Dan malam ini, mereka akan meleburkan cinta mereka kembali. Menjadikan segalanya hanya untuk mereka berdua…

_**END**_

Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan, typos, atau kejanggalan dalam fic ini Dx

Fic ini terinspirasi dari doujinshi SasuNaru _'A Gentle Promise' _yang kebetulan Saya lupa siapa yang mendoujinkannya XD *dibuang kesumur*

Tadinya fic ini yang ingin dipersembahkan untuk SasuNaru day. Dan mari kita salahkan WB jadi fic ini tak dapat dipublish untuk SN day T^T

Dan kali ini, fic ini khusus untuk _Shika Nara_ yang berulang tahun kemarin. Go-gomen, Saya hanya bisa memberi fic aneh nan abal ini T^T *dilempar Sika*

Dan juga My Lovely Neechan, _Thy uchiuzu_. Arigatou Neechan~ *hug*

Thanks untuk yang telah mau membaca fic Saya,

**Review pliss…**

.


End file.
